


Nightmares

by the_quiet_void



Series: AngelHusk Fanfiction ❤️❤️ [6]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust loves Husk, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Hurt/Comfort, Husk loves Angel Dust, M/M, Nightmares, Protective Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Husk (Hazbin Hotel), they take care of eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_quiet_void/pseuds/the_quiet_void
Summary: Even in the dead of night, Husk is there to help Angel when things get rough. Sometimes he just needs some kind words and affection to be okay.
Relationships: Angel Dust & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: AngelHusk Fanfiction ❤️❤️ [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604254
Comments: 7
Kudos: 158





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Because Angel Dust and AngelHusk week was this week, I have written a fanfic despite my depression and anxiety trying to get the better of me.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! Angel Dust and Husk are so soft with each other.

The only thing to be seen in the dark room was a table illuminated from above. It came from his family home… When he was alive, his memories of that place were the least pleasant ones. Except when his mother was still alive.

Slowly walking towards the table, Angel felt as if he was in his mid-20s again. Human with his short blond hair and brown eyes, nearly black. 

He felt the hair on his body stand up as his father came into view. His father was in his usual striped suit with a cigar hanging between his lips. He sneered at Angel’s shaking form. Angel wanted to yell at him or burst into tears, but he couldn’t do anything. His father strod up to him and put his cigar out on his arm, dropping it on the table. Angel struggled against that familiar pain. 

In fact, this entire thing seemed so familiar and yet... so different.

Angel was forced to stare into his father’s eyes alight with hatred and disgust.

“Anthony! What the FUCK is wrong with you, boy?” His deep scratchy voice echoed through this space. “Why were you kissing a damn boy?”

Angel stuttered over his words. “Da-daddy, please. I-I didn’t mean it! Honest!” His heart raced as he tried to take deep breaths.

A single slap rang through the darkness.

His father stared down at him with that look in his eyes before saying, “Your mother would be so disappointed in you. She would hate you for what you have become.”

Angel felt his stomach drop, holding his cheek, already turning a bright, furious red.

Without warning he fell through the floor, he couldn’t even get out a scream before he woke up.

-

Angel lurched up in his bed, promptly smacking Husk square in the face.

“Shit.” Husk put his claw to his forehead. “Are ya alright, doll?”

Angel clutched at the sheets, trying to calm his breathing. “Just a nightmare is all.”

Husk gently put his paw over Angel’s hand. “Wanna talk about it?”

Angel couldn’t look him in the eyes, the face of his father still burned in his brain. “It’s just my pops again.”

Husk wasted no time in pulling Angel to his furry chest and running his hands through his soft fur. “Angel, your dad was wrong about you. You know that right?”

Angel nodded, slowly beginning to cry into Husk’s chest. The crying slowly turned into sobbing as Husk continued his gentle caresses. Angel couldn’t remember if he had ever felt so loved in all the time he was alive after his mother died.

“You are not wrong or a mistake for being who you are and you deserve the best things in this hellscape.” He whispered the last part. “Your mama would be so proud of you. For standing up to your pops and finding your family here at the hotel. She loved you so much, Angel.”

Angel could barely speak out the words: “I-I know, Husky. I just miss her so much. I m-miss my brother and my sister. I want just one-one day to be with them as a family, Husky.”

“I know, sweetheart. I know.” Husk continued to pet him gently until he heard soft snoring.

Husk slowly wrapped them both up in blankets and curled around Angel. 

Despite being shorter than Angel, Angel liked to be cuddled the most. He needed that kind of comfort most of all. It reminded Husk of when, sometimes, he would have nightmares. He was quiet as he woke from them but laying next to Angel and watching his pale fur in the moonlight and his shallow breathing always, without fail, calmed him. He couldn’t imagine his existence without Angel. They comforted eachother in different ways with the same results: peace and love.

They both were hurt by the memories of the past. Because no matter how much time passes by, some things just never leave you. Angel was tortured by the memories of him father and that abuse. Husk suffered while losing his human family and falling into gambling and drinking. They both bore their sorrows and kept moving forward because sometimes that’s the best you can do. 

And now they are here, in Angel’s pink bed with its soft sheets and Angel’s smooth breathing besides him. He realizes now that it was all worth it. To be here with Angel.

With feelings of warmth in his chest not from alcohol, he buries his face into Angel’s sweet smelling fur, slowly drifting off into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I absolutely cried while writing thing, so I hope the emotions came across!
> 
> Leave a kudos and a comment telling me what you liked or if you have suggestions for future fics!!


End file.
